Innocent Devil Tainted Angel Original Story
by 0KittyKlutz0
Summary: So this is the first chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think, you can also find character drawings on my DA  eli-ade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Innocent Devil 

The moon was white and pale in the black velvet sky as the city came to life unaffected by the heat that still lingered from the suns unrelenting blaze.

People moved and music bounded which gave the city its very own heart beat. The people changed as the night fell, bringing them promise of darkness and pleasure, the life that seemed out of reach and childish when the sun watched them through the day.

Though behind the curtain of decadents and pleasure laid something darker that would strike fear into any well minded human, Lin was not that kind of human, in fact she was as far off as a human could get without being called a creature, she lived in the darkness her skin needed and craved for it because it was her ability to be free that set her body on fire even as the sun died.

Her life was nonexistent when the suns watchful eye settled on the people in the city, her life was all for the hunt and the capture, the feel of the creatures death cursing through her like a drug, the rush of something dark as the beast fell to the floor, their last curdled screams like beautiful poetic music.

These animals that dwelled in the darkness, only ever showing their face when the moon was high and the sins of the city came to life. Vampires, Shifters, demons of all kinds lived in the city of Brisbane, though to those of their own kind and anyone with an open mind would see that they weren't evil, in fact like every living being, they were trying to survive to live and be allowed to live, though with Lin on the hunt killing them off, one by one it seemed to be turning into more of a nightmare then a dream.

As Lin walked through the city unnoticed by the other humans crowding the streets she could smell the fear of the creatures that hid behind the blanket of shadows, her long red hair and pale skin and face gave her the look of an innocent child, until you looked into her pure green and odd eyes staring out into the darkness like a warning and a challenge. Her long black coat snug at her hips and flapped in the light night air that flowed through the streets and wrapped around her like a lovers welcome. Her red sleeveless shirt tight on her body showing her curves in a sensual way, black tight pants falling down her hips and settling at the tops of her boots like a silk sheet, a black simple belt looped around her waist.

Lin, the innocent devil, her title given to her by the fearful creatures of the darkness, they say then when she claims her victim she laughs like an innocent child as her green eyes bore through the creatures very soul stealing their last breath.

And thus the 'Innocent devil' took chase to another frantic victim, the poor boys eyes filled with fear as he stumbled over his own feet, his breath shaky as he clumsily ran for his life like a pathetic rat caught in the act of stealing crumbs. "Come on boy" The firry red head called "No use running, either way I'm going to run your belly threw with my blade, it's truly useless" But the boy didn't listen as he continued to run. Other humans took no notice of the hunter and the hunted, she flowed like a feather keeping an eye on the beast, though when the animal looked back she was gone. She had slipped down an alleyway, running and weaving gracefully around the obstacles that got in her way.

She got to the end of the path and took a sharp left, cutting the shifter off at the corner, her green eyes widening while pleasure as the smell of fear washed over her, sending her nerves a light. "You, have been playing had to get" Lin said almost breathlessly. "Why are you doing this? We just want to be left alone, we haven't done anything to you" The shifters human form was young man, slender, pale and blonde, blue eyes stared up at her, full of cold hatred and fear. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black slakes. "Because it pleases me" a low dark chuckled emerging from her throat as she began to walk closer to the scared child searching franticly for a way to escape.

"Don't worry boy you will feel the fires of hell soon enough" She said softly, as though trying to sooth the young man in her own twisted way. "Please" the boy begged a scared yet confused look on his face "Why do this? I don't understand why you must hunt my kind"

"It's very simple really, my Master has this of me, shone me that you and yours are just stains on the back of the strong human rase, all you little demons do is whisper into our ears promising us beautiful lies and the poor souls who listen are never to return but I am here to recterfy this, to fix what your kind has broken, to kill each and every one of you to show that evil will not stand" And with that a sickening crack echoed through the ally as Lin stabbed the poor confused boy ripping the knife upwards breaking bone and muscle as she did so, the boy tried to scream but the evil woman covered his mouth with her hand, blood gushing out as his life was slowly lost.

"Now I have to clean up"Lin said in a child like sulk as she pulled a larger knife from a sheath settled on her back, bring the blade down quick and hard a sweet though sickening to anyone else's ears snap flowed over Lin, shivers running down her back as she began to cut the body of the shifter to make easier to depose of.

Hours later Lin's hands and both her knives were covered in blood, her green eyes shining with joy as she saw the bloody mess she had made of herself. Going back through the alleyway she had run down Lin stopped at a tap and washed her hands and knives.

The 'Innocent Devil' had taken another life as she laughed child like while she walked away from the bloody scene "My message is now sent, come and fight me if you dare 'Tainted Angel'" she said to the empty ally way walking back into the lively streets as if nothing happened. The other people still paid no mind to the gruesome murderer of a creature who had just wanted to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tainted Angel 

"We must take into consideration that the hunter is a human, if we kill her we risk uncovering our kind all over the world" Said an Elder rather angry about the subject that the meeting had turned to.

"I understand your fears Clioious but we have no choice, if we don't act now the human will wipe us all out" Said another Elder sitting across from Clioious.

"We don't even know if she is human, the reports we get from the sweepers show that the way she hunts and kills our kind is inhuman, can't we present that to the human leaders that way we can at least test her blood to found out if she is human or not?" Said another elder.

"The human leaders have told us we must take care of this ourselves, that they have more 'pressing matters' to attend to" Said Clioious a thick file lying in front of him on the table.

"Ilnieneo what say you on this matter?" asked one of the Elders.

"I know of the hardships we have faced, my daughter is upset about the many losses of her friends, the youth that has been taken away from us is unjust and evil, we were once the monsters that were feared in the night but we have learned our ways because the humans gave us a chance to, but nothing about this killer adds up, we will have to send in our top Peace Maker to take care of Lin and make sure there is no trace of her left, our very own Tainted Angel sent in to fight the Innocent Devil, I never thought our own kind would be the ones to start the war."

Stepping out into the heavy night air of the Brisbane City, Chara walking gracefully through the crowd, her short black wispy hair shaping her face, black storming eyes filled will hatred for the one who was killing her people, her black peace maker uniform shirt a large contrast against her pale skin, black tight pants clung to her like a second skin and grey boots stopping half way up her calf with two small white wings made out of silk attached to her boots, flapping as she walked, what was life with out a little irony, her fangs going unnoticed by the humans in the street.

She smelt blood on the night air as she walked the streets of the city, her eyes darting and shifting watching for any sign of the 'Innocent Devil' that continued to kill her people, Chara's task was to find and kill Lin leaving no trace of her ever being alive, a task the peace maker was happy to partake in.

Reaching the back of a building where the murder had said to occurred, the sent of blood powerful and looming. Searching the area she found the peaces of the shifter that had been killed but no sign of the monster who killed him.

Sien was young and stupid but she never thought it would lead to his death in such a horrifying way. The area was quite and unnaturally still, her eyes watching for signs of movement, she heard foot steps coming up behind her, reaching for her knife she spun around and held it to the beings neck.

A young girl stared up at Chara in shock, her blue hair making her one uncovered aqua eye even more enticing, the other covered by a deep blue eye patch laying across it looked to be a warped cross, grey skin and her sweeper uniform all to familiar to Chara.

"What do you think you're doing Kai?" Chara demanded in a harsh voice.

"I came to help you, Sien was my friend as well and most of our kind Lin has killed were my close friends, did you expect me not to follow you?" Kai stated, her blue eye staring up into Chara's cold black depths with a heated rage.

"You have your own duties to attend to" Chara stated lowering the knife and returning it to its holster.

"Tsuba has taken my shift watching the gates" Chara shook her head at the stupidity of the young "I want to find her Chara, I will not stand at the gates like a dog on a leash!" Kai's rage grew her power flowing down her arms into her clench fists.

"No need to use your magics young one, you may come but as soon as I tell you, you leave and go back to the clan you understand" It wasn't a question, Chara had no time to baby sit, if Kai wanted to tag along she had to be quick on her feet.

"I understand, besides even if you didn't let me come with you, I would have followed you anyway" Kai stated with a grin.

"I know thats why I am letting you come with me" Chara looked warily at Kai "You do know your father will scold you for this"

"Not if he doesn't find out I'm here" Kai said pleadingly.

"Your father is an elder Kai, I can't keep this from him, if I do he will have my head"

"I know, I know" Kai said rolling her eyes.

Chara looked back at the remains of Sien, what was left of him anyway. It seemed that the report was correct, he had been killed then cut up, though Lin didn't seem to take any notice of the mark on his neck, the mark of their clan.

Chara picked up the remains of Sien and put them in the body bag she had brought with her.

"We will lay Sien to rest and then we will hunt for Lin" Chara stated with no emotion on her face.

Chara had seen to much lose in her life time, even before her life as a vampire. After they set fire to the remains of Sien at a hidden alleyway near the Brisbane River they walked back to where the murder took place, Chara wished she could do this mission without any emotion just like all the others she had taken part in before Lin had started killing, though the lives that Lin had taken didn't even have a chance to find out what their lives could bring them, like Sien, he was only 17 trying to find ways to make himself stronger to be a protecter along side Chara, he never fulfilled his dream and his life ended with out his family ever getting to see his face again.

Chara's hate filled eyes staring down at the blood stained mess Lin had left behind. She was so engrossed in finding Lin she hadn't even realised that Kai was speaking.

"What?" Chara asked snapping out from her self-imposed daze.

"I said, I can smell her sent, it's strong if we move quickly we might be able to catch her before she kills again" Kai repeated, staring at Chara with concern written across her face. "Are you all right?"

"I will be when Lin's cold dead body hit's the floor" Chara said, her face showing now emotion but her voice dripping with hatred for Lin and sadness for her lost comrade.

All that came from Kai was a simple nod as they followed the scent of the killer plaguing their kind. Not long after they found Lin stocking after yet another shifter, Neileous another young shifter, he was trying to run and get out of Lin's view to have enough time to escape back to the Clan.

Chara turned to Kai looking her dead in the eyes "It is time for you to leave, I will handle it from her" Chara saw the young blue haired girl about to speak against her words "You might think your father is harsh at times but that is nothing compared to what Lin will do to you now go and be sure to tread quietly, leave no trace of of your path"

Again with a nod, Kai said her good byes and walked away, quickly jumping up and over the buildings and leaving. Chara turned back see that Lin was getting closer and closer to the young shifter as she slowly glided along picked up speed.

This was the first time Chara was seeing Lin on the hunt and found there was no way a pure human could move that quickly and they couldn't be able to keep up with a shifter.

Falling without a sound onto the foot path near the Brisbane River she ran on quite feet, keeping to the shadows as she hunted the 'Innocent Devil.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Battle but not the War 

Lin had smelt new meat in the air as she stocked after the frantic shifter, to her senses it was a vampire, a strong one at that and shifter. Lin couldn't tell what animal the beast was, that made her frown, she had not sensed one shifter that she couldn't tell what animal it was.

Lin was tempted to turn back and focus on the vampire and the unknown shifter though once she had begun the hunt she had to see it to the end.

Lin reached the beast, pulling the low animal to the ground and holding her knife to its neck, as the one before it was in its human form, a young boy again, not looking over 18, red hair and brown eyes stared up at her tears streaming down his face but the anger still shone through his fear.

"You pathetic beast's have no pride, why don't you meet death with some dignity" Lin stared down at the frightened shifter, her eyes shining with joy and eagerness.

The shifter spat into her face, Lin's eyes growing dark as she whipped it away discussed that the germs of this beast dared to touch her skin.

"You are the evil bitch! Killing our kind like a blood sport it's disgusting, your place in hell is begging for you to return you monstrous thing!" The shifter yelled his grip tightening on Lin's wrist, pulling it away.

"Oh you poor thing, you're so stupid that you can't understand that you're a disease in the world, your whole kind is, it's poisoning the human race like a sickness, you and yours are try to lure them in telling them that you are just like us but I can see through your lies, your death will be praised by my kind and I will be their savour over the illness spreading through the cities of the world!" Lin's eyes burnt with the hatred for the beast quivery in front of her, the rage that grew inside her fuelled her desire to end the mindless animals excitants, she took out her large knife and loomed it over the shifter's head, ready to slice him down the middle at anytime. But then the was silence a a burning pain in her stomach, she felt her blood curdle in her throat and falling from her mouth. Lin looked doing to see a long sword sticking out of her, the silver blade covered with blood, her blood.

"Who... why... I don't... I don't understand" came Lin's confused words

She turned her head to see who had dealt the blow. Standing behind her was the vampire she had dismissed so thoughtlessly.

"You are the devil and I am the angel, I am here, to send you back to hell" The vampires cool words washed over Lin as she felt the darkness nipping at the sides of her vision.

Lin tried to breathe, but only coughed as she fell to her knees her head still turned looking at her killer.

"I will be back for you vampire, and I will feeling the wind blow strong with your ashes" With that Lin was gone in a shimmer of shadows.

That settled it for Chara, Lin wasn't even close to human. Looking down at her blade she saw the black blood covering her sword, it looked as the it was from a human long dead.

Looking back to the shifter Lin had tried to kill she reached out her hand for the shifter but something didn't feel right.

All of a sudden the shifter began to mould into something different, now standing in front of her was a man.

'What happened to Neileous?' Chara thought as she started to back away.

"You are the one the elders sent to destroy my pet?" The man asked, his purple soulless eyes starting into Chara's cold black depths. "Oh vampire, you should have stayed in tonight" The man smiled at Chara, sending shivers down her spine.

"Where did Lin go and who are?" Chara asked, trying to keep her body from trembling, this man made her feel like a child, his power overwhelming her senses, she couldn't focus her eyes or move her legs to at least run away and get help.

"Oh vampire, or should I say Chara" the mans smile turned evil as he reached a hand out towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Chara screamed, this wasn't right, Chara was... frightened, it wasn't meant to be this way.

The man laughed at the child like manner Chara presented to him. The man grabbed Chara's arm and pulled her closer, still keeping eye contact with her.

"I will play with you again soon my sweet, I will take my leave, there is a pet at home that needs mending"

And with that the man was gone in the same shadows that Lin had been taken by.

Chara fell to the ground her legs unable to keep her standing, her body shivering and tears running down her face.

"Who was he, what did he want with me, why couldn't I attack or run" Her face was void of emotion but her body and voice were shaken, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

After a few moments Chara took a deep breath and picked her sword up and returned it to it's sheath.

"What did he want with me" Chara asked herself still feeling his touch in her mind trying to over take her.

Walking down the path she made her way back to the clan her vision still unfocused. She had paid no attention to the fact that Kai was not standing at the gate or the elder's messenger telling Chara to go to a meeting, all she did was walk to her room, lock the down. With the door locked she could let go.

Chara crumbled to the floor curling up and wrapping her arms around her as she shacked of fear, her breath coming out in gasps as she cried.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Past tells the Truth

"_She is different from any other shifter" said a woman standing over a crib. Laying in the crib was a baby with grey blue hair and pale blueish skin, one eye was light blue and the other a deep red._

"_Do you think it's because of the father?" asked another woman standing at the door to the baby's room._

"_You can't talk about an elder that way!" hissed the woman standing beside the crib._

"_Personally I think it because of the mother" Said the woman in the door way, slowly walking into the room. "Did you see what the pregnancy did to her?"_

"_Yes, the way she went mad from it, it was terrifying and the way she died from the birth, what kind of beast is this child?" said the woman standing beside the crib looking down at the innocent child with fearful eyes._

"_Shh! Someones coming!" the two women moved away to the side of the door bowing as Chara walked into the room._

"_I see you too are sentencing this young child to death and she hasn't been alive more than 3 hours, I wonder what Illineo would say about your words of his daughter" Chara looked up from the baby Kai at the two quivering maids._

"_Oh please, you mustn't! We didn't mean any disrespect!" The two women said in unison._

"_Get out of this room now, I will be the one to look after Kai, you two have no place here, go dust or bicker somewhere else" Chara demanded the words coming out with a harsh growl._

_The two women ran out of the room leaving Chara and the young Kai alone._

"_Not to worry little one, I promise, I won't let any harm come to you"_

Kai walked through the Roma street parklands, her mind only on one thing, Chara.

Was she safe? Did she defeat Lin? Does she need Kai's help? The questions kept running through her head. Though Kai wasn't much help sense she hadn't learnt how to shift yet.

Just moments a go a messenger told her that the Elders wanted her to track down a pack of rouge shifters. It's strange she should feel hurt that she had to track down and kill her own kind but yet there was nothing.

Kai had always wondered why she was so different, even in their different world she was an outcast. People would stare and whisper behind her back, speak about her mother and father.

The only people who didn't look down upon her were Chara, her father Neo, Cleo and Tsuba... all the rest of her friends where dead, killed by Lin. Sometimes Kai believed that the people of her clan thought she was the cores for Lin's 'Mission' to kill her kind.

She had reached the winding bridge that connected to the bridge that crosses over the Brisbane River. This was the place the rouge shifters where meant to hide out through the night.

Kai should have been concentrating on keeping an eye out for the shifters but all she could focus on was the safety Chara.

As Kai slowly walked around the area, her mind not on the task the rouge shifters had sensed her already, slowly they moved in, ready to attack her. Kai turned around to late, one of the shifters attacked her, pinning her to the ground. The shifter already in its animal form (a wolf) bit her shoulder. Kai scream in pain as she tried to free her hands to push the wolf away.

Finally getting one of her hands free she chanted a quick spell creating a small burst of energy which push the shifter off pushing it back against the stone wall, she quickly got to her feet and called out "Te'es leo'es" bring froth a bright light, Kai held out her hands as the light dissipated leaving a crystal blue scythe in her hands.

Another shifter came out of the shadows again already in its animal form this time it was a bob cat.

The cat growled showing it's sharp fangs as it prepared to attack Kai.

Kai charged at the shifter raising her scythe she kicked the shifter in the chest sending it flying into the stone wall next to the other shifter. She brought down her scythe stabbing into the shifters shoulder, the bob cat letting out a blood curdling scream that made Kai stop, taking her scythe out of the shifters shoulder stepping back her face holding the fear of her actions, her body began to shake as she realised that she was taking pleasure in the fact that she was about to kill a fellow shifter just like the person they were trying to find.

As Kai stumbled to the ground, shaking and crying as the third shifter readied itself to attack Kai from the back.

On a dark night in the hospital of the Clan two women stood over a baby Kai, her red and blue eyes staring up at them confused as to what they were saying.

"This isn't safe, Neo should know better than to keep this child, it could go rouge at any moment, it's because of her mother I bet" said the maid stepping away from the crib where Kai was playing.

"You shouldn't say things like that, someone might hear you" Said the other woman laying the baby down to sleep "But I do have to agree with you that it isn't the right thing keeping this child a live, it could ruin every thing we have built here besides no one has ever seen a shifter like her. How she was born, it scares me to think that she is that powerful as a baby, the poor mother pulled a part from the inside by this thing"

The two women now backed away from the crib close to the far side of the room, all of a sudden the door opened relieving a long haired Chara looking angrily at the two women.

"I don't want you two caring for this child any longer, leave the room now" Chara said in a commanding voice.

"But Neo himself chose us to look after Kai" said the maid.

"Well yes, but I don't think the father of this child would like to hear what you had to say about his only daughter now would he?"

The two women left in a hurry closing the door behind them.

Chara walked up to the crib, tucking the loose stands of hair behind her ear as she lent down to pick up the distrusted Kai.

"It's alright little one, I won't ever let anyone hurt you, I give you my word and my life"

Kai was lost in her thoughts unsure of what to do. All of a sudden the rouge shifter attacked her from behind sending both of them to the ground with a sickening thud.

Kai screamed as she felt her arm break. Breathing in sharply she conjured up her weapon again, holding it up with her unbroken arm, trying to concentrate so she wouldn't pass out from the pain.

The shifter was readying itself for another attack, it's blood shot eyes showing a rage that Kai had never seen before, though as the shifter took a step forward its demeanour changed whining as fear replaced rage, it slowly began to back up.

Kai was confused after all the shifter had just attacked her and broken her arm, it had the upper hand. But with every bad situation there was always a way to make it worse, Kai could sense another being coming only this time she could tell what creature it was, this was gonna really suck.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Only a Shadow

"You kids these days, you just can't keep up in a fight" a man sighed as he jumped drown from a near by tree.

Kai turned her head just in time to see Tsuba kicking one of the shifters out of the way before it was able to attack Kai from the back.

"You just gonna sit there or are ya gonna help me kill these lil' pricks?" Tsuba said summoning his bow staff.

"Weren't you meant to be on gate duty?" Kai asked picking herself up and regaining her weapon, holding it with her good arm.

"Well I know ya're goin' ta get yaself in'o trouble, ya always do when ya follow Chara" Tsuba teased.

"Yeah well it's not my fault, I was heading back to the clan when the shifter's attacked me" Kai replied in a huff.

"So ya were headin' to the clan in the operates direction?" Tsuba shook his head as he chuckled.

"Ok can we just fight the rest of them and talk later you think?" Kai replied throwing Tsuba a harsh glare.

So off they went, Kai following behind Tsuba, the young hitting the shifter with a harsh blow followed by the sickening crack of bones breaking. Kai came around the other side taking down another readying itself to pouce. two more shifters were still standing circling them as the waited for the right time to attack.

"Ya think the nex' time ya wanna get into a fight ya call me first, might just be a plan ya. Really look how much easier it is" Tsuba said while shaking his head.

The two shifters stopped dead in their tracks, Tsuba and Kai new that it was defiantly not because of the their swift attacks, something was coming and they all could feel it.

They felt the wind go cold and the air thicken as a dark mist rolled into the Roma St parklands, it was full of evil, dipping with it as it engulfed the area. It began to take a human shape and as the mist cleared they could easily see who it was.

"Sin" the name fell from Kai's mouth so easily but the wait that came with it was more than any normal human could possibly understand, this was the man that everyone in the supernatural community loathed and feared, a man that could easily leave nothing left of their entire species.

Kai and Tsuba knew they couldn't take him on, not with the power they had, after all there was more to this man than wanting to kill everything that lived.

"I see you're have fun tonight, how does it feel to know that you're killing your own kind girl?" Sin said with a grin.

"Just tell us wha ya doin' ere ya dirty bastard" Tsuba said with harsh tone to his voice

"Now, now young man that's no way to talk to your superiors, show some respect" As the walking evil finished a strong force of gravity brought Tsuba too his knees.

"That's much better" Sin said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Kai asked gripping her scythe tightly as she stared him down.

"Oh just the same as you, I just want to have some fun, a little tumble around the town and all that, so what do you say? After all you must be so very angry with me"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked as she began to think of Chara.

"Oh don't worry girl, Chara and I only had a little chat, after all why would I want to harm her, she is so very impotent" Kai could help but feel discussed when she said those words, she knew there was more meaning to them then he let on.

"No girl, there is something much more close to home for you, after all I'm the reason why you don't have a mother" Sin's smile scared her, it didn't look right on his face and it held no lie, it was clear he was happy with the torment he had caused her clan.

"What do you mean, my mother was killed giving birth to me" Kai said stepping closer to Tsuba.

"Oh my dear how wrong you are, but I see your dear daddy hasn't told you the reason she lay six feet under the ground" Kai felt the anger build inside her, then Sin continued"The reason why you 'can't' shape shift yet, the reason why your mother died so terribly, and why the beast inside you is so thirsty for the blood of your own kind, my brother has been keeping so much from you" Kai could believe what she was hearing, it couldn't be true that this monster of all things, that was ripping apart everything she loved, was apart of her family.

"No, it can't be true, you can't be, how could you possibly share the blood of my family" Kai said shaking, she let the anger take her, it was all she could do to stop from fainting.

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think, after all I'm you dear Uncle Sin, shouldn't you give me a hug and a kiss" Sin lifted his arms inviting her for a hug, Kai felt more sickened by this.

"You will never touch me! You understand! You worthless evil bastard! You stay away me and my family, you will never touch us!" Kai felt her anger spred through her body and she let it, the power that followed could barely be contained.

"Well my dear boy, I'll let you clean up the mess, I'll see you very soon Kai, I think I might even pay a visit to Chara sometime soon" and with that Sin was gone, lost in the black mist that he had shown himself in.

Kai began to let off a strong light blue light as reality fell away, her body started to crack, her bones moved her voice changed, Kai was shifting into the beast that had been waiting so long to breathe in the open air, to kill, to destroy, for so long this monster inside her had waited for this and finally the day had come for it to be free and Kai was so scared of what she would become, what would happen to her, to her friends, her family how could she come back to the person she was after this, and then she began to hear a voice.

"Kai! Ya need ta calm down, jus' try an concentrate on levelin' ya power else ya gonna take the 'ole place with ya" Tsuba said as he walked closer to Kai.

"Sin killed my mother, he can't be apart of my family! Why would he kill his own kind, Why! It's not right!" Kai began to take in the light around and then everything went dark.

"_Hey! Tsuba! Wait for me! I wanna come to" The young blue haired girl called_

"_Nah, ya can't come coz its a trainin' mission an if ya come along ys'll just get in the way, now scat I don' wanna get in trouble by ya dad" The young main said with a commanding voice. "But thats not fair!" grumbled the small girl as she crossed her arms and showed an expression that was clearly not happy with the situation._

"_Tell ya what kiddo I'll com 'n' play wif ya as long as ya be a good gal and stay 'ere" Tsuba offered with a slight smirk on his face._

"_You have to promise! You can't just run off before we get to play, got it!" The little girl huffed out._

"_Right then, I promise, now would ya stop botherin' me!" Tsuba said with a goofy smile stretched across his face. The young man watched as the young Kai ran back to her small group of friends, she was so small. Tsuba wondered what would happen if he lost her._


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: View of Evil

People have grown to know the words good and evil and to some there is lies of what those to words really meaning are.

Good and evil, you ask someone what they mean and they stubble, unsure of how to describe it. Though the truth is, they are only titles given to great acts that humanity believes is wrong or different.

How can someone truly know that something is wrong when they don't even try to understand the person behind the action or how is someone meant to be labelled as 'good' when everyone has apparently sinned.

When it comes down to it, it is a choice not one that should be taken lightly. After all, we are all 'good and evil' in some ways.

It's just what actions we take that people become judgmental of out lifestyle and choice.

Though you could say that Sin, had the right idea taking some stand against the hot headed leading of the so called 'Clan' and his daughter is one not to mess with, tearing open her mother at birth, because she was born in her animal form.

You could say that at that moment Neo hated and loved his only child. He hated her for the simple reason that she killed his one true love thus making her evil from her very first breath out of the worm but innocent at the same time because of cause she had no idea what right and wrong was at the time, after all she was only a new born baby.

Ah yes so here is where the 'Evil' side of the supernatural world comes into the picture.

Because they stay in the shadows unseen by everyone around them they can watch what every single being does every second of every day. The sin they are able to see, the raw evil that strive in the day and night activities. That is what they can see and like everyone who can see true evil the only way to get ride of evil, why is to be evil itself of coarse.

And this what people cannot except; the truth how it is right in front of them and yet they refuse to believe it.

Thus Lin was born, her mission to completely destroy the evil and sinful other worldly creatures while Sin destroyed the ants that lived in his domain.

And thus beginning the end of humanities ideals of truth innocents and law.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai Leon, that sweet girl began to loose herself to the beast that lived inside her, that creature that had never been out of it cage was about to be freed. All Tsuba could do was watch the horrific scene as Kai's body began to break apart her human form's flesh fell to the tainted earth, smoldering from the energy that Kai was producing.

'Sin has won' Tsuba thought over and over again, all of those people who had lost their lives, those who had been made to believe that Sin could show them the way, it was all for nothing

If any human were to see Kai as she was then or her shifted form the war would be lost, their clan forced further back into the shadows, whole communities of their kind across the globe would become fair game and hunted like sport. The only possible solution was to kill Kai and remove any that would prove of her existence including her mother gave.

How could they force themselves to do that? Ever sense Kai was born there had been people willing to kill her her, though as Kai grew they had found that if they were ever to loose that sweet blue haired girl the whole clan would go into mourning.

Tsuba just couldn't bring himself to kill her, he had to find another way to change her back to that sweet girl everyone knew and loved. The young man was not willing to loose his best friend, not now, not ever. Tsuba began to walk over to the hunched over and growling Kai, she was beginning to loose all trace of of her being even remotely humanoid, her face was melting and bubbling, her back distorted, her spine jutting out of what was left of Kai's bluey-grey skin, her one visible eye shinning brightly as her eye whites had become a dark grey, the blue haired girls clothes were torn, her nails turned to talons her skin scaly and cold.

Finally Tsuba walked up to what was left of Kai, he crouched down in front of her pleading "Please don't leave me" waiting for some kind of reaction, Tsuba hoped with all his heart that his voice would get through to Kai's shadowed mind, a growl was her only reply. Tsuba reached out to touch her, the heat from the energy already eating away at his flesh, Tsuba gritted his teeth and laid his hand on her head. "Please Kai, I don't want to loose you to Sin, I don't want to ever loose you" Tsuba pulled her into his embrace, a pitch scream was yelled by Kai as she pushed him the only person there that way trying to help her from herself, Tsuba was flung into the nearby wall and fell to the ground gasping in pain. "Kai!" he managed to breath out "please! Don't do this!" He yelled, Tsuba went into a coughing fit, blood falling from his mouth. Tsuba was dying, the extent of the burns on his body and now the three broken ribs piecing his lungs from the force of Kai throwing him into the wall, he didn't have long.

Tsuba befan to hear foot steps coming towards them, he hoped to who ever was up there that it wasn't a human and that it wasn't Sin coming back to rub it in their faces that he had won.

It neither, out of the darkness came Chara, her eyes dark and her weapon drawn.

"No! Chara don't! I can change her back, I'll find away!" Tsuba screamed then continued to cough up blood his hand gripping his chest in pain. "Tsuba, it's to late and we both no it" Chara said coming toward Kai. Kai screeched as Chara came closer to her. "So Kai you know fear in this form" She said with dark voice "Do you know pain?" She asked, Kai growling in return "Do you know hatred?" Chara asked again and for the answer came another deep growl "do you know happiness? Love? Friendship?...Death?" One single tear fell from Kai's eye then a thing dark grey fog surrounded Kai "It's Sin!" Tsuba called.

"Know it's not" the fog lifted and there was... "It's Kai" she was kneeling the ground her eyes filled with tears the young girls skin still healing from the horrific transformation. As soon Kai was able to sand she stumbled her way to Tsuba.

"I'm so sorry Tsuba I am I'm so sorry I did this to you, please don't want you to die, I couldn't stop myself I... I had no control" Kai looked up at Chara, the dark expression on her face had not faded. "Chara?... It's me I-" Chara cut her off "Kai Leon, you are charged with exposing the clan and the murder of one of our own, you are here by demanded to return to the clan to face trail for crimes" Kai looked stunned and confused, this had to be some kind of sick joke! "Tsuba isn't dead he just needs..." Kai looked down at Tsuba her childhood friend, the one who had always been there for her... he was gone limp in her arms, his lifeless eyes looking up at, as if to ask her 'why?' Kai had no answer for him besides it didn't matter now, he was dead.

The blue haired girl looked down at her hands, stained with the blood of her best friend, Chara gently laid Tsuba onto the ground and crossed the poor boys arms over his chest, it was another solider lost to the war. Chara than turned to Kai, hatred filled in her eyes, Kai had never seen her so angry, she don't know what to say to the older woman, there were no words for this, Chara pulled Kai up by the arms roughly and Kai didn't make a sound, yes it hurt, but she took it anyway. Chara reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Thats not needed Chara I won't run" Kai said with a pathetic tone of defeat "How do I know Kai, after all your a monster! Your no better than Lin in my eyes, who know when you will 'loose control' and kill someone" Chara snapped her words filled with hatred for the girl she had promised to protect all those years ago "You sicken me" Where the last words that Chara said the entire way back to the clan and they were the only three words that stayed in Kai's mind.

As they walked through the clan gates everyone who was around starred at the two of them, Tsuba's sister came running up to them "Chara where's Tsuba, did someone else bring him home? Is he alright?" Kai couldn't bring herself to look at the woman who had hopeless denial shinning throw her eyes "Cleo, Tsuba is gone, he was killed" the woman covered her mouth with her hands "By who?" She asked barely keeping it together "Kai" was all Chara said and then anger swelled in the woman's eyes as she looked at Kai "You murderous animal!" She screamed as she hit Kai hard across the face "How dare you come back here you piece of filth, I hope they sentence you to death!" the woman continued to yell as Chara pulled her along behind her. They walked to the holding rooms without another word, Chara took off the handcuffs and the first thing Kai did was hug Chara crying deeply at the lose of her best friend "Get off me!" Chara yelled as she pushed Kai into the holding room "Don't ever touch me again"

Sin laughed at the scene playing in Kai's mind as she was chained up to a wall "Oh my dear sweet Niece, you will be my new killing machine sense my other pet is still recovering" he said looking over to Lin, her body still in shambles, you could say that when Sin had found out that Lin had failed to Kill Chara he was rather 'put out' to say the lest.

"I believe the sweetest part of my plan is the fact that Neo's only daughter will be the one to rip his head off, oh brother your death will come soon"

Lin looked up from her resting place "Master I will be stronger soon, please allow me to try!" the broken woman asked, her body shivering from the pain.

"I will let you try again but only at my choosing until then your body will stay like that, I don't want you going out and doing something stupid" Sin said with a harsh tone "Don't worry, everyone will get their turn killing someone, me, I'm gunning for everyone" the tone of his voice was frightening and commanding.

Sin gently touched Kai's cheek "Don't worry my sweet Niece, once you see the clan as the scum they are, you will turn to me and I will be there" the taller man said a sicking smile on his face though his words calm as though trying to sooth her. Then a knock came from the other side of the followed by a small voice "Master, we have something to tell you" Sin stalked over to the door opening to be greeted with two fairies, one gold with purple here and there and one purple with gold here and there "What?" He barked obviously unhappy for the interruption "M-Master...y-you told us to tell you if Chara had shown up again" the small fairy stammered out "And?" the angry man sighed when they didn't answer "Where did you see her!" He barked again his patience running thin with the two fairies "Well Sheak saw her cutting throw the park, she is apart of the search party looking for Kai" Said the purple one, shaking slightly "Well, Lyra, do you mind telling me why there hasn't been anything done about this yet?" Sin asked tapping his fore finger on the door in his frustration "Umm well... you said to come and tell you straight away Master... so we did" the two poor little fairies shaking so much they almost lost their ability to fly "Get some shifters after them now! Make sure they lead Chara here" and with that Sin slammed the door in there faces, the two fairies blown away by the gust of wind that came from the slam of the door.

Lyra and Sheak waisted no time running out to tell the shifters their orders, not wanting to get yelled at again... or worse. Thus the Shifters went after their pray hunting down the Clans search party making sure not to be seen. As this carried out Sin turned to Lin "I have a mission for you my dear pet, the search party will consist of most of the more stronger scum of the Clan, I want you to go there, bring some chaos to them, make those little worms scrum, though DO NOT attack Neo, you hear me, that I am leaving for my sweet Niece" Lin slowly got to her feet, her injuries healing as she did so "Yes Master Sin, I will do my best" she said and she was gone in a puff of black smoke, thus the war had now begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The War Begins**

Chara ran through the city fanatically trying to find where Sin had taken Kai and found nothing, she ended up at close to the light house near Roma St Parklands though again found no sign of Sin or Kai. The peace maker felt like yelling, she felt hopeless it was as though they had disappeared off the face of the earth though she wouldn't give up hope and just as that thought came into her head she saw a small glowing purple light only a few meters away from her though as soon as Chara laid her eyes on it it darted away "Wait!" she called after it, breaking out into a sprint she followed it up the hill, luckily it was the dead of night and there was no one around to see it "Wait!" she called again though the light didn't stop, she began to think that this was some kind of a trap though that wouldn't make her stop following it.

Finally she managed to catch up with it and grabbed the small purple light "Who are you" she demanded with a dark voice "Tell me who you work for!" the small light struggled in her hands as Chara looked down at it "I think you already know who I work for" came the small voice and with that the small light became blinding, Chara couldn't see for a few minuets her hand badly burnt from the heat the light gave off, though when her site returned she found her self standing in front of a full sized fairy and five large shifters looking ready to rip her apart.

"You shouldn't have followed me Peace Maker" the fairy said with an evil grin "You won't make it past here, I'll make sure of that sure of that"

As the first two shifters began their attack Chara quickly summoned her weapon cutting the head off the two shifters, the next seemingly larger than the first two charged at the pale vampire scratching her across her chest, taking a sharp intake of breath Chara cut the shifter down the middle the two halves of the now dead shifter fell at either side of her the fourth though smaller was much faster than the first three dodging almost every attack Chara throw at it, the quick shifter managing to bite into her shoulder almost getting her neck before Chara finally stabbed it through it's heart and it fell with a loud thud. The fifth and finally one, rage glowing in it's eyes as it circled Chara, it's claws long, sharp and red with the blood of it's last victim. It seemed to be the leader of it's pack as it moved almost gracefully low to the ground, Chara knew then and there that it was either it or her and she was determined not to die yet. The shifter took the first attack biting into her arm making Chara drop the sword from her hand, the peace maker stabbing her other sword into the beasts side twisting so the shifter would back off, blood dripped down her arm as she backed away regaining her balance as she readied herself for the next attack though her left arm was completely useless for the time being. Chara lunged forward stabbing her sword into the shoulder of the shifter, it let out a shriek as it tore the sword from it's shoulder throwing it across the ground "damn it" Chara said under her breath, they again circled each other the shifter letting out a demonic growl as it lunged forward biting into the pale vampires shoulder pushing her to the ground as it chewed through flesh and muscle as Chara let out a scream punching the shifter repeatedly in the side of the head trying to get the beast off of her "Loosin' ya touch there Chara?" came a voice behind her as the said person kicked the shifter off of Chara "Shut up Tsuba and just kill the bloody thing" she said as she held her arm together as it slowly healed under her hand as the shifter stood Tsuba ran at it using his knife to slit the beasts throat, the last one finally dead she turned to the fairy "Now" Chara said picking up her sword "Take me to where Sin is holding Kai now!" she said in a dark voice anger clear on her pale face "No... I won't" the fairy said holding her ground "Sheak! Where are you" the fairy yelled to her partner, Tsuba let out a cocky laugh "You really think back up will help you now" he asked holding his knife in front of him "No" the fairy said with a smirk "We just wanted to distract you long enough, Lin should be at your clan now" the fairy let out a cackle as a small ball of gold glowing light appeared beside her and with another flash of bright light the fairy and the gold light was gone "Shit, those bustards, I thought ya said ya killed the lil' bitch" Tsuba said turning to Chara as he sheathed his knife "I thought I did I don't know how she could be a live, I think we have to go back, I know we'll find Kai but if the clan is under attack they'll need us back there, we don't even know where Kai is now" Chara explained hopping that Tsuba would understand "Man... I hate it when ya right" he said in a huff as they took off in the direction of the clan.

The clan was in a blaze as Lin ran through the grounds killing anything that moved, her clothes and face covered in blood as she let out a child like laugh "You have no chance of wining you pathetic creatures, you're all going to die!" she screamed stabbing a small child through the chest and let it fall to her feet "Finally you all will be whipped off the face of the earth!" Lin cackled slicing and stabbing as she walked through the large crowd who were running scared and panicked.

The black sky broke open with a flash of lightening rain falling heavily on the bloodied ground, the dead cold, their eyes faded and silent two sweepers were standing in front of Neo's door preventing him from leaving "We're sorry Elder but we can let you out there, it could be a trap for you" they said stern though scared of the woman destroying their home "I don't care!" she yelled the energy around him crackling with his power and rage "My daughter has been taken, Chara and Tsuba haven't reported back and now... and now you expect me to just sit here while that monster destroys my home!" his eyes grow back "Just a warning I plan to knock this door down weather you're in the way or not, your choice, you can either get in my way or help me stop her" he said his voice thick with determination and warning, they didn't need to be told twice, the moved out of the way just in time as Neo knocked down the door, the two sweepers just standing there looking at the door that was now in splinters on the floor "Well, move!" he said as he ran down the hall and out of the building summoning his weapon which just happened to be the same as his daughters (a Scythe) though longer and shining with energy "Lin!" he called to her, rage filling his entire being as he saw almost half his clan laying dead on the floor "You have one chance to leave this place, give back my daughter and tell Sin never to return here or I'll have to stop you" he said trying to calm himself "Do you think me a fool? Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun killing your kind, this is why I was born! Don't you see this why I'm here!" she cackled stubbing the limp body beside her over and over again "Why would I stop when I can hunt you like a sport!" the rage in Neo grew his hatred for this girl was almost overwhelming "Lin, you won't be leaving here alive" he said in a quiet dark voice, a voice that resembled his brothers which made Lin quiver with few for only a second though a second to long. In a blink of an eye Neo was already in front of Lin "I gave you a chance Lin" he said in a dark smooth voice and used the handle of his scythe to hit her in the chest leaving her gasping for air on the floor, Neo held the blade to her neck and looked down at the green eyed woman, shock clear on her face as she began to shake with fear "You will never see your master again" and with that Neo severed Lin's head from her body, the same black blood oozing out of her though there was no sign of movement though before he could move a pitch black cloud of smoke surrounded Lin and in seconds she was gone, Neo now new who his brother healed Lin, it was simple really, she didn't need healing, she was already dead, Sin had just manipulated Lin into do what he wanted, the poor girls soul was now tainted and would never be laid to rest.

Chara and Tsuba arrived at the clan seeing it torn apart and there standing in the mist of it all was Neo, Chara and Tsuba walked up to him, the clans people only having a few moments to morn the dead before having to cart the off to bury, there were just to many though Neo every single one "Chara, Tsuba, have you found out where Kai is being held yet" he asked looking down at a small child who looked as if she was almost ripped apart "No though we think we have the area in which he's hiding, one of his people came out to meet me, with five shifters" Chara explained "I believe it some where near the light house, they seemed to be very protective of the area, I am planing to go and check it out again after I've healed" she finished nudging Tsuba in the side to report what he had found out "Oh... seems as though Sin is gettin' in ta some really dark stuff, he's gotta army of shifters under 'is thumb and 'bout 50 other nasty beasts an' he's still goin' a' it ta get more on 'is plate" he paused for a few moments before continuing "basically we're fucked an' not in the good way" Tsuba said bluntly "We an't got much people left and those we do need healin' we can't do much more than wait 'till people are all fixed up" He looked around the area "Not ta mention the mess we got 'ere ta clean up" Neo's expression turned from one of sorrow to anger at Tsuba's words "These people aren't a mess to be cleaned up boy! Lin massacred them! She some respect" he spat eyes flaring with rage at the boy "Sir, I'm sure the boy didn't mean it in that way, you know how he is, his tongue betrays him some times" Chara said stepping in to defend the boy "Ya sir... I didn' mean ta be rude or nothin'" Tsuaba explained, Neo calmed himself giving the two a small smile "I apologize I didn't mean to get angry it's just... I am meant to protect this clan not to send them to the slaughter" The two nodded "We understand sir, we will make sure that Sin suffers a thousand fold for what he has done to us" Neo just nodded then walked away not wanting to look at the horrifying scene anymore, the images of what Sin could be doing to Kai would leave his mind and for now, there was nothing he could but wait until they found him.

It didn't take long before the clan began fixing their home and barring their dead, the sorrow was clear no matter where you looked, families were broken, lovers were lost friends gone in a brutal assault that no one was ready for and what made all of this so much worse was that they had no time to morn as soon as they had finished removing their dead they had to begin planing what they would do next and how to find Sin. There were now only three elders left including Neo, their very lifestyle was threatened to break and the only thing they could do was plan and hope.

Over the next few days the continued on with the repairs to the buildings and gates, working out new schedules to increase security on the walls and gates, it all seems to business like after such a horrifying day of death, there were meetings to draw up battle plans and to retrain those who were still able to fight, even talk of evacuating the injured and those to young to fight, after deciding to ship them over to the UK clan they began to set up scouting parties to search for Sin, Chara mentioning that Sin would most like move from his current hide out to somewhere underground after Lin had fell though there were doubts on if Lin was truly dead. They had decided to make up four search parties (for that was all they could spare) with five to each party and after the repairs to clan that was when they would move out and begin the search for Sin.

While the plans were being completed Tsuba was of course left out of the meetings, for he couldn't stay still if you begged him and he thought he was better given the task to fix the clan though all this waiting had begun to get to him " How long do I have ta wait 'til we can get somethin' done 'round 'ere I'm goin' bloody mad!" he yelled as he hit a nail with the hammer in his hand a little to hard than he had meant to "Tsuba you'll just have to be wait, we can do much more than that, there's a reason why we plan things before we act, if we didn't we would have more death on our hands" Cleo explained, the brown haired man sighed he hated when his sister was wiser than him "Yeah, yeah I know, I just hate waitin' 'round" he whined continuing to fix the building that was assigned to him "There's no point sulking, you'll only make yourself more agitated" Cleo said with a soft smile "It could be worse, you be stuck in a stuff room with Clioious" the younger woman chuckled as her brother shuttered at the idea "Oih, don't give me nightmare sis, that's just mean" Cleo laughed louder as Tsuba shuttered again "Like I said, it could be worse" there conversation was interrupted as Chara came out her eyes filled with rage as she walked past the two siblings, concerned Tsuba jumped down from the scaffolding and chased after her, a impish smile curled the corners of Cleo's lips as she saw her older brother follow after Chara like a lost pup, all to knowing of the affection that Tsuba felt toward the pale woman.

"Ay wait up!" Tsuba called after the peace maker "What?" she barked as she continued to speed walk toward the gates for her shift to guard it "Ya just seem a lil' peeved that's all, meetin' not go so smooth?" he asked in an uncharacteristic soft voice "Yes" was her simple replay as she took over for the sweeper "Well... wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked sheepishly though this time her only reply was a sharp look of warning to back off "Ok, ok I get it" he said backing off the subject though standing there waiting for Chara to say something "... Clioious wants us to consintrate on defeating Sin rather than saving Kai... he says that 'our clan is more important than one life' I can understand that... though he also said that if Kai has gone rouge that we will have to kill her, with out exemption" Chara closed her eyes trying to calm her rage though Tsuba didn't help "That stupid dick!" he yelled "What did Neo say?" the brown haired man asked "He... he agreed that destroying Sin was the top priority and that... if Kai was uncontrollable that we will have no choice" that was the last line crossed for Tsuba, jumping down from the gate he ran across the grounds toward the meeting room where Clioious and Neo had just exited "Have you fuckin' lost it you bitter old crone! You think that I'm just gonna let Kai die you got another thing comin' you over grown leather bag!" he scream at Clioious "The choice isn't up to you Tsuba Aoin I suggest you shut that whole of yours before you say anything else you'll regret "Oh hut up old hag! But you Neo, how dare you ask us to kill Kai, it doesn't matter if she's gone around the bend I'm not 'bout to let you kill 'er and I'll die first if I have ta" Clioious stared down at Tsuba his own anger reaching boiling point "Listen boy, you have no right to talk to the elders of your clan that way! You could be put to death for saying only half the things you just blurted out so I think from now on you should keep your mouth shut on things that don't concern you!" And yet again Tsuba lost all thought of right and wrong, raising his fist to Clioious hitting him right across the face sending him spinning to the ground "It doesn't concern me! Ya think Kai doesn't concern me! I have a lot to do with that girl you stupid fuck, when she was born all you wanted to do was cut her open and find out what ticked, you don't even give a shiny shit 'bout what happens to that girl-" "Enough!" Neo's voice billowed through the grounds "Neither of you decide Kai's fate, do you really think I ever wanted any harm to come to her! She is my daughter, something which both of you know nothing about! Don't you dare think that you have any right to comment either of you" Neo paused to calm himself "The only reason it would ever have to come to Kai's death is if there is no way of reaching her and if anyone does a half assed job on that I promise you you'll meet the same fate as hers only much more agonizing" and with his words the conversation was over the only sign that they understood was two small nodes, without another word Neo walked away from the two men standing there completely dumb founded as to what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Closed to the World**

"No please!" cried Kai as she was trapped in her nightmare her skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat as horrifying images of what Sin had forced on her unraveled in her mind "Shh" Sin soothed a somewhat uncharacteristic soft smile across his lips "it will all be over soon" he said in a calming voice, as he said this Lin severed head and bleeding body appeared as the black smoke disappears. A flash of anger shone in his eyes as he looked over at Lin's body, thinking for a moment that it might be easier for him if he were to just destroy the animated body, though with a sigh of frustration as his voice of reason told him that he needed Lin to strike fear into the clan to prepare them for Kai's upcoming revealing "Pathetic humans" he murmured bitterly as he walked over to the putrid smelling corpse.

With a short time of focusing Lin's head began to reattach itself to the replenished body her breath straining as her neck continued to heal, she tried to speak though all that came out were raspy gasps "Failed me again Lin?" Sin said bitterly giving Lin a warning glance to make sure he told the truth "No-" her voice failed her though she tried again "No... I managed to... destroy most... of the clan, as well as ha-half of those scum... but Neo... he-" "killed you" Sin finished her sentence becoming bored with Lin's struggle to speak "Don't speak anymore, I don't want to have to heal you again" he said bluntly, uncaring of Lin's physical or mental state. Lin forgotten, he walked back to Kai the poor girl still shaking from the scenes being shown in her mind.

"How could you!" Cleo yelled, her face stained with tears, her eyes a blaze with rage as she paced across the floor in front of Kai's prison cell "He was your friend! He was my only family... you just killed him... with out a second thought, how could you?" she paused looking right into the shifters eyes "You should have died with your mother" those word fekt like a cold knife stabbing her right through the blue haired girls heart "I can't stand you anymore" she said before leaving the room Chara still standing in the shadows as to make sure Cleo didn't do anything stupid "I'm sorry Kai... but she has a right to have her say" the peace maker said in a sympathetic voice "I'm sure we'll figure out how this happened, it's not your fault, it had to be Sin behind this" All Kai could do was feel numb the site of Tsuba's bleeding body fresh in her mind.

Sin growled as Kai's mind fought against his illusion, it seemed that girl's belief in Chara had kept it's image as it tried to help the shifter snap out of her closed off world "Damn it" he barked tempted to strike Kai though that would only hinder rather than help his progress, instead he decided to take his anger out on Lin after all if he killed her he could simply bring the pathetic woman back to life, though her screaming set a light his nerves as it fed his sick mind with thoughts of torture he would act on later. Sin finally stopped when his had frustration died.

Lin's small fraction of her innocent soul came to the foreground as her body shook with fear and blinding pain "Please... just let me die... I don't want this anymore... just please let me go" she pleaded with Sin as she struggled to breathe, another growl from Sin and with a small utter of a spell Lin's restless soul was again taken over by the monstrous rage living inside her.

The way Sin had control over her body and soul had nothing to do with Lin willing it so, in fact her true soul begged for it to be over, for pain and soul crushing sorrow to end, she simply died the wrong way, it was her sad fate to be ripped apart by a rouge shifter and it was the duty of the clan to make sure no one ever found out the truth so all evidence of the way Lin had met her death was gone, her body thrown into a burning building as soon identified by officials who knew not to question anymore than the government told them to. The way Lin had died made it easy for Sin to manipulate Lin's tortured soul as he brought her back to life.

That night she screamed as her body slowly repaired itself, Sin knew there were easier much less painful ways of healing her broken body, it was simply to Sin's pleasure to hear the girl scream as she was pulled back to the world of the living.

The poor girl never even had a chance to open her eyes before Sin began to twist her soul into the evil inhuman thing he wanted her to be. The 'Innocent Devil' was ripped from her resting place to become the warped killer the clan would learn to fear.

A small grin graced Sin lips as he remembered that night, those screams, the way Lin's body withered in pain, his whole body burn with a sick lust as those images raced through his mind and tonight would be no different he would make her healing slow and agonizing as he watched her torment.

The thought of possible responsibility to kill Kai terrified Chara, she knew that if someone had take on the task it would be her, after all, she had had to do it so many times in the past, she had always been the one who cleaned up the mistakes of the rouge shifters and her clan, she had been given the responsibility to destroy anyone who betrayed the clan, made human's forget the experiences with the supernatural lovers and encounters, even forcing mothers to forget the half bread children, some welcomed it, most called her a monster.

Chara had come to hate that world, 'responsibility' it was like posion when she heard it, her inner voice screamed every time she carried out her duty, another word she had learnt to hate.

It was and would alway be her curse to be the clans protector in every way, her life of becoming this warped shell that people called their protector, it almost made her laugh when they called her that, even though she was screaming inwardly every time she heard that title, over the hundreds of year the tasks had made her cold and stoic, she wouldn't, couldn't let herself feel anything for others less she had to ruin them in some way or another.

She secretly hated Kai for making Chara care for her, her feelings would betray her every time and she wished she couldn't care that Kai could be just another rouge shifter to take care of and she hated herself for wanting to be so.

This was Chara's fate, she knew what she was, the thing that everyone feared the most, even the human's that didn't know she existed. Though one memory, when she remembered always broke her heart.

It was five years after given the responsibility to protect the clan, the pale vampire not yet knowing of the full weight of her curse, she had met a woman, someone sweet innocent and unknowing of who she was, it was a chance meeting as she hunted a rouge shifter.

Chara stood there looking out into the crowds of people, her eyes darting back and forth as she searched for the beast, her breath horse as she berated herself under her breath 'how could you loose it, what will happen if someone sees it, what if it attacks someone again' as Chara continued to look for the shifter a small voice shocked her out of her search "Are you alright" the red eyed woman looked beside her seeing a brown haired, blue eyed, beautiful woman, it was stupid to think that a creature such as herself could feel her heart skip a beat, though some how wether insane or not, she felt it, her breath caught in her throat as she tried her best to tare her eyes away from the stunning woman "Yes" she said in a voice much harsher than she meant to "Oh" she paused smiling softly "I apologize, I meant no disrespect" the small woman bowed and turned to leave, though, as if on cue, the rouge shifter appeared right in front of them, it's body convulsing with hunger as it looked down at the human girl "No!" the word slipping from the vampires mouth before she stopped to think, Chara reacted on a whim, stepping in the way of the shifter and the girl stabbing the beast through the heart with her bare hand, it fell to the hard ground with a sick thud, she turned back to the woman who's eyes were still wide with fear and shock Chara's own mind sickened by what she knew she would have to do to the poor clueless girl. Before the brown haired beauty could register what had happened Chara was gone and so was the body.

After disposing of the body she found the girl, which she found out not much later that her name was Michelle.

she pulled the brown haired woman into the alleyway she didn't scream, cry or even try to run she just stood their smiling at Chara as if she knew what was to come but already excepted it, the vampire was shocked to see how calm the woman was willing to meet any fate that she would have to face from seeing the hidden truth of reality "I'm ready" her calm voice said breaking Chara's train of thought.

As the pale woman was about to lay her hand on Michelle ready to make her forget everything she saw though the most shocking thing happened, the vampire hesitated, her eyes never moving from Michelle's haunting blue eyes and again the woman's voice broke through her doubting mind "It's alright, I understand what has to happen, I just wish..." the blue eyed girl paused for a moment as her voice cracked "I just wish I could have known you better".

Chara didn't understand she knew that she wouldn't killing Michelle but some how she felt so much sorrow from loosing the chance to know this beautiful stranger but it was her duty and there was no other choice in the matter, Chara laid her hand on the woman's forehead muttering a few words and she felt those memories slip away from the innocent girls mind and Chara was forgotten, Michelle fell, before hitting the floor the vampire caught her laying her down on the ground gently and in moments the black haired woman was gone never to see that beautiful, calm and innocent woman again. Chara couldn't understand how a complete stranger had so much effect on her and she wished she had never met her.

Four days later she had learnt that another rouge shifter had attack the village and in the list of the dead a familiar name caught her eye 'Michelle Helena Crain , age; 21' Chara felt her chest tighten as she read that name, a little voice of hope saying 'maybe it's not her, it might not be her' the voice repeated in her head.

Walking over to the bodies her world slowed, everything just slipped away as she saw that sweet girl ripped apart, her eyes still wide with shock as though frozen in time "No" she said under her breath, something inside her twisting and pulling, it felt as if her soul was being pulled out through her chest.

As the years past Chara's emotion died, her soul became cold and unattached, until Kai, in away she hated that girl for breaking that shield she had spent years building, ever since she met Kai the night she was born she knew her duty would be to protect that girl and now that she might have to kill her, it was enough to almost break her soul apart.

"Chara?" the voice of Tsuba broke through her daze, she quickly snapped back to the present her normal expressionless face turning to the boy sweeper "Yes?" the vampire replied not meeting the boys gaze "Neo come back with the info, they found the lil' prick we move attack tonight" Tsuba's grin fell from his lips as he saw the hint of sorrow fill the vampires eyes, Chara saw the concern on his face and gave him a look that said 'if you dare ask it will be the last thing you ever do' the sweeper simply nodded and they walked together to the meeting room to find out the plans for the mission and hopeful rescue of Kai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Don't Cry for the Wicked**

The dark clouds loomed over the city threatening to break into rain as Tsuba and Chara walked down the path that would lead them to Sin and hopefully to Kai's rescue. The pit of Tsuba's gut grew heavier as they got closer to their target, he couldn't think of his life without Kai, after all the blue haired girl was his first friend in the Clan.

Unlike most people living in the clan Tsuba was a half bread who was taken away from his family when he was born, by none other than Chara, for awhile he held a lot of hatred towards Chara until Kai helped him to understand the reasons why she did what she did.

The clan had never lied to the children they had taken from their families they would tell them how they took them away and that they had no choice but to wipe their minds of either the Father or the Mother depending on who was human. It was harsh and often heart breaking but they had no other choice. It had always been that way and always will be.

Tsuba had found out on his 7th birthday what he truly was when his powers surfaced, he was half Fay half human. When it happened Tsuba was afraid of himself, though slowly with the help of the clan's teachers, Chara and Kai he was able to control them.

"Tsuba" came the voice of Chara breaking his train of thought "Huh?" was his reply as he shook his head out of his daze "Keep your head together boy, I don't want you distracted" when Tsuba turned his head, what he saw in front of him was a run down warehouse, the building itself gave of a horrible vibe "Can ya see where he is?" Tsuba asked his eyes locked with the warehouse, thinking that if he took his eyes of the ominous building something evil would suddenly pop out "No, not yet" she said with an emotionless voice "But as soon as we do, he will surely see us, we'll have to move fast" This time the boy simply nodded his reply as they ran quickly but quietly around the building searching for the best possible way to enter the building.

There were a group of second class sweepers waiting for the sign to enter just over the ridge. This day was when it would all happen, this day was when the final battle would happen to end it all.

Chara was silent as she noticed a bolted door on the left hand wall, the peace maker pointed it out to the brown haired boy nodded the signal for the other sweepers to move in went up.

In moments the door was open and they entered one by one and spread out, though things were never this easy and Chara new it. Before she could even get a word out they were attacked, rouge shifters appeared and the battle began, one of the sweepers activated a trap that was set seeding a pulse through the room killing two sweepers "Shit" Tsuba said as he removed his knife from a shifters chest "Get higher!" Chara called "We need to get higher!" Kai and Sin were at the top room on the left hand side of the building.

"Move ya ass" Tsuba yelled at the sweepers as the crowd of Shifters got larger "Damn these Shifters, they're comin' out of the bloody wood work!" Tsuba said continuing his attack while Chara made her way up the broken stairs, trying to reach Sin "Keep them distracted Tsuba, don't let them follow me" Chara called down as she tossed a dead shifter over the edge "Yeah, well how 'bout ya just move ya ass! That might help ya get there faster!" The boy replied blocking the path to the stairs.

The battle at the bottom level continued as Chara arrived at the door, she kicked the door down, all she was met with was a note that red _"meet me on the roof vampire, there we'll see who lives"_ Chara let out a low growl as she ripped up the note and walked out of the room, she looked down seeing that only Tsuba and two other sweepers were alive and 7 shifters were left. The vampire continued up the stairs to the roof and there in front of her was Sin standing there with Kai and Lin, something was wrong, with a simple nod Lin and Kai were gone in a cloud of black smoke.

"SIN!" Chara screamed "What did you do to Kai?" her words came out in a deep growl "Now, now girly, where was that scared little child I first met" he gave her a wicked smile "I would love to meet her again" Sin let out a smooth voice "That won't happen again Sin" Chara barked trying her best to stop her body from shaking "Well yes, for now that won't happen, but as soon as Kai kills Neo, that protection spell he put on you and the clan will just disappear" Chara's eyes grew dark "That won't happen, I'm guessing your the one who is controlling her, so if I kill you then she'll go back to normal" Chara said summoning her sword "No, no, that's not right, you see, when I control someone like I do Kai, they are connected to me, so if you kill me-" "I kill Kai" Chara said in a bitter voice Sin gave a nod to the statement "So you can either Kill me and the girl you promised to protect thus betraying your blood link with the clan, or you can run as fast as you can and try and stop them, but I'm guessing, I can get there faster" with another laugh Sin was gone "Shit!" Chara yelled as she went in through the door and ran down the stairs yelling down to Tsuba "We got to go, Sin is attacking the clan!" Tsuba looked up at her "Well ya've got nice timin' just killed the last shifter" he said as he wiped the blood of his hands "Come on ya other sweepers, we're goin' back"

Kai's mind screamed at her to stop, her skin burning from the actions she was about to do.

One of the protection that was set by the clan was a blood link, they made it so no one could do harm to the elders and the very thought of it would make your blood boil, unfortunately for Kai, Sin had twisted that link so that he could do no harm to him.

So her body screamed at her to stop, every fiber of her being that was still awake was trying to get herself to stop or even try and give the clan a warning but nothing happened, Kai was trapped inside her own body and she would have to watch her own hands kill her father and other the elders of the clan.

Lin ran ahead of her with the other shifters they had taken with them, as for Kai she was met with the sight of burning building, turn apart bodies and people panicking, trying to protect everyone they could.

Lin didn't stop, she continued to kill anything that moved until finally she called out "NEO! I have your daughter here, I believe she would like to say hello!" Lin waited for a reply but got impatient "If you don't come out here now, I'll wipe out your entire clan!" more silents, she was about to to call out again but Sin appeared in front of her "Tsuba and Chara are coming, go and keep them busy Lin" with a quick nod Lin was gone "Controlling innocent girls Sin, why don't you let Lin go? Neo said as he walked out "You just don't want Chara to know what her actions do to the human soul" He said snidely "there is no point trying to stop me brother, there is more to this than even you know" Neo's eyes grew dark "Well all I care for now is getting back my daughter, you have no right taking control of her mind!" Sin let out a laugh "Really that's rich coming from you, after all isn't that what you've been doing all her life, why would you hide who she truly is when her power is so great!" Neo growled "You have no idea what her power could do to this world Sin, she can't control her power and neither can you" Sin rolled his eyes "Why would I want to control her power, if she looses control of herself I get to watch you kill your own daughter" with that Sin whispered into Kai's ear, a sudden strong pulse of power rushed out of Kai as she moved forward.

"KAI!" Chara called from the gate "Stop!" Sin turned his head giving the vampire a wicked smile "To late" was all he said before Kai began to scream bursts of energy left her body as she began to change, Tsuba still fighting Lin a few miles away.

"No!" Neo screamed as he pushed Sin away grabbing ahold of Kai "Listen to me Kai, you have to break the control he has on you, you're stronger than him, I know you are, now snap out of it!" Kai looked up into her father's face her eyes hollow, no trace of his daughter left in them.

A punch through Neo across the ground crashing into a near by wall "Kai!" Chara ran for the young sweeper though Sin appeared in her way grabbing her by the throat "It's been fun Chara but now, your just pissing me off" a small smile appeared on the vampires face "Ditto" with in seconds Chara had a knife in his arm twisting it as the man gritted her teeth "That's it!" Sin through her down to the ground creating a small creator around the fallen vampire as he removed the knife from his arm. Chara was back on her feet sending a blow to Sin's chest, then shoulder, Sin shook it off quickly "You really thing that would do anything to me" Chara let out a small laugh "No, but I learnt something from Tsuba, if something gets in your way, just blow it the fuck up" all Sin heard was a small 'click' as he saw the black haired woman jump away.

The explotion was quite large, Chara waited for the smoke to clear hopping to see a blown apart bloodied corpse "You really think that would work" a voice came from beside her, a hand came down knocking her off the gate sending her across the ground "You stupid girl, I would expect more from you" Sin said jumping down from the gate wall "It was worth a try" Chara said standing back up, her left arm and side bloody, she quickly summoned her weapon looking away only for a moment and her eyes were met with another fist to her face sending her yet again across the grounds of the clan "Tsuba, hurry up there! It shouldn't take you this long to kill an undead human!" Chara growled out as she stood up charging at Sin both swords still in hand though was stopped by a pulse of energy "Damnit!" Sin let out a laugh as he walked towards the frozen vampire "Why do you bother trying so hard Chara, you know how this will end" Chara's arms slowly began to move "Yes I do, your head will roll across the floor" she said smuggle as her arms speed up her sword cutting into Sin's side though he didn't seem to notice "That tooth pick won't do a thing for you vampire" he said grabbing her arm and neck his grip tightening "All you can do now is die"

Lin's lifeless body fell to Tsuba's feet, the fay trying to catch his breath and yet again the black smoke took the body away, he turned to see Sin Chocking Chara "NO!" he began to run towards the gate "Neo, stop him!".

Neo watched trying to stand under the powerful engery being released by Kai "Damnit! Kai, please wake up you have to stop Sin!" Kai slowly moved her head seeing the scene in front of her.

"_No"_ came small voice inside Kai's head _"I have to stop him"_ the voice got louder _"Stop him!" _The voice got louder and louder until finally "Get your hands off her!" Kai ran towards Sin knocking him to the ground with her energy "Don't touch her! don't ever... lay a hand on her... again".

Kai fell to the floor, Sin slowly released from the energy as he stood "Kai! Wake up!" Chara yelled crawling over to the passed out girl "Wake up!" Chara slapped her awake "Huh? What..?" All Kai could see was a sword coming towards them.

A sickening thud, a scream, then everything went dark.


End file.
